Cursory
by Waffleness
Summary: To Maya, the mere presence of Nick was painful. Spoilers up to T & T.
1. Chapter 1

Maya could admit it, she really could.

To herself maybe.

Sometimes it was a fleeting emotion. Maybe a passing fancy. A sudden surge caused by a kind gesture or a sweet sentiment. Something that made Maya crack a silly and genuine smile. And the blue-suited lawyer across from her would smile back reassuringly.

At those moments, it was then that Maya's heart began to race.

But strange enough, in a few days, weeks maybe, Maya was back to thinking the same old thoughts with real conviction.

She knew she didn't like Nick like that. It was just a little, weird crush. Like when someone does something nice for you, it makes you like them temporarily.

"Hey Nick, I read this article once that if someone asks you for a favor, and you do it, it means you unconsciously like them! Isn't that cool?"

Without looking up from his papers he joked, "Then I must sure be in love with you, huh?"

(At that point, Maya buried her face in her hands and blushed furiously.)

Other times, she didn't like Nick at all. Sure, they were friends. Close friends at that. But with friends, comes arguments. And at those points, Maya knew for sure she didn't like him the way she previously assumed.

"You know, Nick, I don't always just want to get burgers just to eat! I want to-!"

"Want to what?"

"Augh, nevermind!"

She thought to herself that she was silly for even considering the notion of liking such an ungrateful man.

("I want to just be able to _see you _and _hang out_ with you, stupid...")

But then they'd be walking down the street, a slow drizzle picking up into a full blown down pour.

Maya would uselessly try to shield herself with her hands.

"C'mere," said a voice close by as she was swept to his side and Phoenix held his already soaked coat over her. His spiked hair was plastered to his head but his smile was pleasant as if he didn't mind the chill at all. Maya stared up at his seemingly gleaming face in the wet of the rain, her mouth slightly parted in awe.

(He caught a cold the very same night.)

On weeks when Maya felt particularly as if she didn't actually like Nick like that, she felt happier.

She decided that liking someone like him just wasn't worth the trouble that came with it. Besides, she thought, she preferred their friendship more than anything and she'd rather die than to lose it.

Maya smiled contentedly, determined that not liking Nick was the perfect solution and that she already had the answer.

Friendship was more than enough for her. And she honestly felt this way.

But then they'd be sitting together on the couch, chatting amiably, laughing wholeheartedly, and leaning towards each other in their own interest and excitement at the conversation at hand.

Without noticing, Nick's hand would brush against Maya's bare leg, leaving goose bumps in its trail. His fingers went back and forth as he continued to talk. A touch as light as a feather.

He didn't seem aware at all of his actions. But Maya smiled and talked earnestly on, pretending as hard as she could that she wasn't one hundred percent consciously aware of the offending digits absentmindedly brushing against her leg.

She was screaming internally but her face gave absolutely nothing away.

(She didn't want him to stop anyway.)

When things got hard for Maya to deal with, she hid away in Nick's room and pretended to be asleep.

He'd come into his room looking for her, unaware of the tears that silently escaped her tightly clutched eyelids.

Maya was thinking of her mother, of her future duties, of Pearl, and most of all, she thought about Nick.

What she was thinking precisely, she wasn't even sure of. But the mere idea of him, and being around him made her feel a little miserable.

Which bothered her considerably because she couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

Phoenix circled the bed, catching Maya off guard as she quickly tried to hide her tear-stained face into the sheets.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Nick asked as he crouched down next to her.

Her muffled response was always, "Yes!" and a "I'm fine!"

Phoenix raised a quivering hand and pressed it into Maya's fine black hair. In an awkward attempt at comforting her, he patted and stroked her head and whispered quick words of concern.

"You don't have to cry by yourself. What's wrong? I'm here..."

Maya's sobs grew louder but she pressed her face further into the pillow. _Don't be so nice to me!_ She'd scream in her head.

Nick sat in his bed next to the curled up medium, was still for a moment, but then slowly pulled her into a warm hug.

(Nothing was said after that.)

One time, Maya and Pearl convinced Phoenix to take them to the detention center in order to visit Iris.

Maya felt sorry for the girl and her poor situation. Even after everything she had done, Maya didn't want Iris to be sad and alone. She figured a visit from Nick would cheer her right back up.

And cheer her up it did.

Phoenix and Iris started talking awkwardly at first, but over time, the two grew more comfortable and relaxed. Eventually, the beginnings of a smile would mutually form over both faces. They would lean in close and Iris would turn a promising shade of red. The two would share a laugh.

At that point, Maya would usher Pearl out of the room. Secretly, Maya didn't wish to stick around either. Her face felt hot in shame and she wondered what was wrong with her for feeling this way.

"Don't worry, Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick will always see you as his most 'special someone!'" Pearl said enthusiastically while rolling up her sleeve in a threatening manner in the direction of the lawyer in question.

"I - wasn't worrying!" Maya roughly shook her head.

(Maya tried to remember if Nick had ever looked at her like that when they spoke...)

After many more visits to the detention center, and many more conversations later, Maya was growing a little restless. In fact, she was growing a little angry. She was angry at herself mostly for feeling upset in the first place.

Sure, Nick and Iris were together before, but that was years ago... she would reason calmly with herself.

But when she looked at his animated features as he talked to the beautiful woman through the glass, Maya felt herself shrinking into the background.

She peered absentmindedly at the palms of her hands and wondered what was wrong.

It was as friends that she was jealous, she would constantly remind. Phoenix's attention was divided recently and for once, he didn't have all of his focus on his assistant.

(A wild urge to yell at Iris when she made flirty remarks appeared on more than one occasion.)

When Maya didn't dare stick around the detention center any longer, she left Nick to his devices as she slipped out the front door and headed back to the office on her own.

She could admit that she was sad. She could admit it easily that she was upset.

For so long, Maya had Phoenix all to herself and to see him slipping away before her very eyes was suffocating.

She couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't tell him to stop visiting Iris or to pay more attention to her instead.

All she could do was smile amicably and quietly excuse herself when she realized her company was not necessary.

Nick would usually request that she stay but Maya always had an excuse prepared.

(He would look at her with a puzzled expression, but made no attempts to dissuade her.)

At the office, while Nick was still ensnared at the detention center, Maya paced around the room.

She was conflicted, and hurt. But most of all she felt guilty for even thinking jealous thoughts. The images of him leaning forward wrecked havoc in her mind and she could feel a headache forming.

Her pacing grew more ragged as time went by and she suddenly misplaced her footing and slipped. With a spin, Maya fell with a harsh thud, twisting her ankle.

She grabbed the aching limb immediately and began to cry at her pathetic behavior.

Remaining in the center of the room, Maya stroked her throbbing ankle as soothingly as possible. She rubbed harshly at the tears that cascaded down her face. Giving up on her foot, she pressed both hands to her eyes and let out a loud wail.

(The pain she felt most was not in her twisted ankle at all.)

Not too much later, Phoenix could be heard coming down the hallway. He had tried to call Maya when she had mysteriously disappeared but her cell phone was off. Trying to quell his anxiety at where she could possibly be, he hurried along to the office and hoped that'd be the one place she'd return to.

Coming to a stop in front of his office door, he heard muffled noises coming from inside. It sounded to him like the sniffling and mumbling of a very certain spirit medium.

With relief washed over him, Phoenix flung open the door to see Maya laying in the middle of the floor, face down. Her leg stuck out at an awkward angle and the beginnings of a bandage had trailed off from her toes.

"Maya!" Nick rushed to her side, "Why're you in the middle of the floor?"

The girl in question didn't move from her spot. She grumbled into the carpet in response.

"H-hey now, don't be like that..." Phoenix quickly surveyed the situation. It seemed Maya attempted some sort of repair job but had given up mid-way. The whole picture was suddenly rather funny to Nick and he let out a little chuckle. "Did someone have a little fall?"

Maya sat up like a springboard, "It's not funny, you jerk! - Ow!" She reached for her sore ankle and gave it a reassuring rub.

Phoenix's expression immediately screwed up into concern. He reached out to touch her twisted leg."Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, it feels _great_!" She said mockingly, wincing again at the sudden movement.

"Here," Nick placed an arm around her shoulder, supporting her weight. He propped her up and then lifted her onto the nearby couch.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Maya complained.

"What happened?" Phoenix question. He was kneeling on the ground in front of her, supporting her injured foot in his hand.

Maya was inexplicably annoyed at Nick. She didn't care to admit it but seeing Phoenix in high spirits after visiting Iris did not bode well with Maya at all. An uncharacteristic anger swelled within her.

"Nothing!" She spat, turning her head away from Nick and glaring at the wall across from her.

Nick just rolled his eyes and reached over for the strewn about bandage.

"Hold still," he said calmly, slowly wrapping the bandage carefully around what he assumed was where she best needed support.

Maya turned back to look at him. Phoenix's trademark spiked hair bobbed as he clumsily wrapped her foot. It was endearing to her, how silly he could look and yet how serious he would claim to act.

Looking at him like this, Maya could admit that she loved Phoenix Wright. Maybe she couldn't say she was "in love," and perhaps she would never say it aloud but the least she could do was admit it.

She smiled silently when Nick had to un-wrap and re-wrap her foot when he had messed up.

Maya knew that he would never look at her the same way she was looking at him right now. When Nick looked at her, he smiled graciously like a friend. He laughed heartily like a friend. He patted her shoulder, he hugged her...

But then she thought of his face back at the detention center and frowned. His eyes were shining, his body language was leaned forward in an interested manner. Iris's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Iris was closer to his age. And plus, they had a deeper history. Phoenix must have loved Iris once upon a time. Who is to say he couldn't fall for her all over again. And maybe even now, he was already head over heels.

Maya could admit that giving up seemed like the most sensible option. And how hard could it be, honestly? She had been dealing with such turbulent emotions for months now. And when they chose to momentarily disappear, Maya felt happy and at ease.

Only when they returned did Maya feel stricken with a sore grief.

To her, it was no good to be in love. Maya smiled as she finalized her thoughts.

"There!" Nick suddenly proclaimed, arms wide to showcase his sloppy bandage job. "All bette-"

A single droplet fell just above Maya's newly wrapped ankle with a quiet 'pat.'

When Phoenix looked up at her, Maya's eyes were filled to the brim with un-fallen tears. She wore a warm smile when she looked at him.

"W-what," Nick spluttered in surprise, "Sorry, is it too tight?"

"N-no," Maya stuttered, still smiling. She shook her head and more tears fell quietly, "It's great!" Maya's voice was choked and strained but she kept a pleasant look on her face.

Phoenix sat up from his position on the floor and sat next to his assistant on the couch. She began to cry more heartily now, wiping furiously at the intruding tears as more and more gathered at the edge of her eyes.

"S-s-sorry, I don't know why I'm crying so much!" Maya whimpered, offering a sad chuckle.

Phoenix watched her cry, feeling useless. He gently placed his hand over hers. But she slipped it right back out at his touch.

"Sorry! I- I can't stop," Maya sobbed.

Phoenix frowned and placed an arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "Don't apologize," he whispered quietly.

Maya wriggled out of his grasp. It didn't feel right to her to be held by him with the way she was feeling. She felt stupid and wrong and foolish. The tears came harder and harder. Her acolyte's uniform was spotted with wet marks.

When Maya looked at Nick's hurt facial expression, she began to cry louder. In futile attempts, she continued to swipe at her eyes, willing the tears to stop. Her nose was bright red and her cheeks burned.

"I can't - Nick! I can't, I'm so sorry, please!" She made an attempt to stand, but the pain in her ankle throbbed and she stumbled. Phoenix caught her easily and steadied her balance.

His expression was pained with worry and confusion. And Maya couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

"Hey, hey- Maya, talk to me, hey!" She squirmed in his hands and he grasped her wrists, trying to hold her still.

"Why're you acting like this?" he questioned.

Maya wasn't looking at him but the indignation in his tone caused a fresh wave of tears to form and she collapsed out of his grip and onto the couch.

"Maya!" Phoenix bent down immediately to try and help up the sobbing medium. Her tears had yet to let up and Nick was dumbstruck.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair at his uselessness and looked around the room as if it held the answer.

Phoenix propped up Maya so that her body faced him but she refused to look in his direction. He reached a hand out and gently grasped her chin and turned it to look at him.

"Maya..." Phoenix said as soothingly as possible. "Please, tell me what is wrong. I'm... I hate seeing you hurting like this." He finished sincerely. The worry was obvious and etched onto his scrunched up brow.

Maya was breathing in quick, short gasps from all the crying and she closed her eyes and breathed slowly in and out in an attempt at relaxing.

She was entirely conscious of Nick's hand caressing her chin and she fought the urge to slap him away. Why was she acting like this? It was painful for her to be held so dear by Phoenix and for it to also mean absolutely nothing. It was comforting, yes. It is what would make her heart pound in any other situation.

But today, it stung. The mere presence of Nick was painful.

Maya's breathing was returning to normal and tears halted in dry tracks upon her cheeks.

She reached up a shaking hand and grasped the fingers that were holding her in place. Nick started for a moment and Maya could see a faint pink form on his cheeks from the contact.

Maya pushed his arm away and Phoenix's hand slowly fell. His eyebrows knit upwards in confusion. Maya just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Maya said simply, attempting once more to stand. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. But it came off crooked.

"Wha-?"

Maya was planning to simply hobble away from Phoenix's shocked form but decided against it when she saw his broken expression. She gulped and shut her eyes tight before falling against the blue-suited lawyer for a brief second.

She was gone before he had a chance to lift his arms in response.

("...Iris needs you more than I do," she whispered under her breath.)

Days after the incident, Maya felt decidedly better.

* * *

**AN:** Hi everyone, I've been wanting to experiment with writing a little more lately... so I decided to write about Phoenix/Maya! One of the most realest characters I have ever had the fortune of learning about in a videogame. I want to make this story something I could be proud of. It's those little moments you know? I wanted to capture something of that nature. The fleetingness of emotions and how quickly they can change for whatever reason. I feel it's what makes people human, I guess. As turbulent as the sea... and yet calm a moment later. Gah, it's late.

Thank you, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix was confused.

Externally he was a ray of light in the law office. A promising young attorney with almost a perfect record. Although his methods were unconventional, he seemed at the prime of his time.

But internally Phoenix was confused.

When wandering around his office of Wright & Co., there was only one thing that seemed to occupy every space, every corner, and every aspect of his newfound career.

Namely that thing was a person.

Maya Fey was his self-proclaimed assistant and apparently best friend. Overtime, they experienced trials that not many others could admit to having. Maya was constantly on the line somehow. And yet Phoenix was there every step of the way.

He couldn't help himself. He really absolutely could not help it. Anywhere that Maya went; everything that she did... he was a few steps behind to watch her if she fell. It became almost a habit, something he had become accustomed to. It was normal to pray for the best and fear for the worst when it came to Maya Fey.

But even so, Phoenix didn't mind.

He cared for the young woman on a level he didn't fully understand. A surge in his heart when she was near always told him that it was the purity of honest friendship that made him stick around. She was fun, she was different, she was strong, and a complete unique individual in every way.

But it was that level of non-understanding that befuddled the poor lawyer the most. He always saw it as love on a friendship or familial level. It always came so naturally to him to think of it that way. And he was content to think that way because he'd hate for anything to ruin the perfect situation he had with the spirit medium.

"Hey Nick, I read this article once that if someone asks you for a favor, and you do it, it means you unconsciously like them! Isn't that cool?"

"Then I must sure be in love with you, huh?"

(_Ack! Why did I say that? Thank goodness Pearls isn't around,_ he would think while managing to keep the straightest face imaginable.)

He knew, even without the prodding and the hinting and the embarrassing jokes at his expense that he cared very deeply for Maya.

What that meant, however, was still something Phoenix sought to ignore for as long as he deemed necessary.

It didn't seem crucial to figure it out anytime soon anyway. He had Maya with him now and he was happy in just that.

Though sometimes they would sit a little too close on the couch in his office. Nick wouldn't move and neither would she.

Eventually Phoenix would slump subtly and slowly, his head barely resting on the tiny medium's hair.

Even then, she wouldn't move away. He would grin triumphantly and exhaustion would take over.

(But Phoenix would always awaken with a small blanket draped over him.)

When Phoenix was sure he saw Maya merely as his assistant and best friend, he was especially perplexed when he found himself always seeking her out. If he had something in mind to say, he'd look up expectantly only to discover that Maya was nowhere to be seen.

If he had something funny to quip, he'd also look up. If something was puzzling, again, by reflex, he'd look up, "Hey-!" But the room was still mysteriously empty.

Her absence left a discomfort in Phoenix but he merely returned to his work. He knew she had to return eventually. Where else was she to go?

She'd appear hours later, weary from her journey, and clutching a small box.

"Maya! Where were you all day?"

She was panting, "I - ran out - of money to catch the bus!" Maya heaved a tired sigh and slung the tiny package onto Nick's desk.

Phoenix looked up questionably, "What's this?" He was almost afraid to find out.

"Open it, silly!" She ran her hand across her sweating forehead, retreating momentarily to find a towel.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow but looked down at the plain parcel. It was a little smashed in at the corners. He carefully peeled at the tape.

When he anxiously lifted up the cover, he was surprised to see it was a tiny cake. The frosting was white and creamy, a delicate design of a ladder was slightly smeared across it. _A ladder or step-ladder? _He mused.

The spirit medium returned from the other room with a couple plastic forks clutched in her palm.

"Maya...what is this for? Where did you get it?" Nick didn't think there were any holidays or events he was missing.

"Gaaaah, Nick," Maya sighed, "can't I just do something nice for my friend?"

Phoenix blinked. "Nice? For me?" He laughed lightly.

"Hey! This little thing was a lot more expensive than it looks!" She plopped down in a seat she pulled over to his desk. "You seemed really overworked lately and I thought you could use a little..." she scooped up a forkful of frosting, "_Step_-me-up!" Maya smiled gleefully.

Phoenix groaned at the incoherent joke but couldn't help a grin spreading across his face. Cake still did sound rather appealing. He sat down and accepted his fork gratefully, scooping up his own piece.

It was nice, he thought. To sit with her like this, joking over a meal of cake. Simplistic, un-complicated fun. They talked through mouthfuls of dough and frosting. Maya occasionally spraying cake bits all over the table in laughter. Nick would recoil in disgust but join in anyway.

He didn't need some crazy adventure or lavish outing in order to be happy.

Since he was usually alone, if he had just Maya as company, Phoenix was perfectly content.

("Next time, let me know when you decide to go out! I could've given you money, you know?"

"Yes, yes, like you always do anyway, huh?")

Sometimes Phoenix would find Maya looking contemplative and a bit sad. He'd always question his assistant, not accustomed to seeing such an expression on her face. It bothered him considerably to see Maya upset.

"Nick..." she'd begin quietly, "Why does everyone I love... end up..." She paused in her thought, not ready to say what she wanted to.

Maya reached out quivering fingers and tugged Phoenix's arm lightly. "Don't disappear on me, okay?"

Her grin betrayed her glimmering eyes and Phoenix could only smile sadly in response.

("Never...")

But only days later Maya would be right back to patting his head jokingly like a dog.

"Nick! You're really hot!"

"W-What?!" Phoenix's face turning bright scarlet.

"I mean, you're burning up! Must've been from the rain..." She trailed off, leaving the room as she mumbled.

She came back in with a steaming cup of tea. "Tsk, tsk..." Maya placed the mug gingerly on his desk. A waft of steam billowing around her gleaming cheeks. "Careful now- it's hot... like you!" She giggled playfully into her hand.

(Nick's face became ten shades darker and he wasn't sure if it was because of his fever.)

At one point, Maya and Pearl convinced Phoenix to visit Iris at the detention center. He was hesitant originally but not wanted to completely turn down their demands, he conceded.

It was extremely awkward at first and Phoenix thought of sprinting out the door on more than one occasion. But it was what the two spirit mediums encouraged so he went along with it.

Surprisingly, Phoenix grew more comfortable speaking with Iris at a considerably faster pace than he expected. Looking at her was difficult, sure, but when he looked past her initial appearance, he could see that inside, she was not Dahlia, but the Iris he had always known once before.

He decided he should visit often in order to keep that level of comfort up and also to grant the poor girl the company anyone in her situation would crave. Sometimes Maya and Pearl also came along.

Strangely enough, however, was how often Maya excused herself from the room. Phoenix always figured she'd want to stick around herself to get to know her supposed cousin. But slowly, and surely, Phoenix noticed Maya start to back out of the room without warning.

"Where are you headed?"

"Ah! Er, bathroom!" Or it would be, "I forgot something important at home!" Or, "Pearly and I want to grab a bite to eat real quick!"

Phoenix didn't question it. He figured she had her reasons not to be comfortable around the 'Dahlia look-a-like.'

He himself began to enjoy the visits anyway and was glad Maya had suggested it in the first place.

("Is she okay? She looked rather glum. Is it because of me?"

"No, no, Iris, it's nothing like that!")

Unexpectantly, Pearl turned out to be the cruelest culprit sometimes. Even after all of her scolding and slapping, Pearl still managed to dish out the most embarrassing admissions regarding Nick and his 'special someone.'

"Mr. Nick," said a quiet voice.

Phoenix put down a pen and peered over his cluttered desk."Yes, Pearls?"

"Can I ask you something?" She chewed thoughtfully on her thumbnail.

"Sure, anything. What's up?"

"What if Mystic Maya turned out... _not_ to be your 'special someone'?" Pearl looked to be on the verge of gentle tears.

"H-huh?" Phoenix reared back in surprise, the question catching him completely off guard. He had no idea how to respond in order to neither upset nor encourage the young girl.

"Why..." Nick gulped audibly, "...do you ask?"

"Well," the spirit medium shifted back and forth on her toes, hands clasped behind her back. She was hesitant to say what she needed to. Her eyes looked at Phoenix's face but fell immediately back to the floor. "Well..." she repeated.

"Well?"

Pearl mumbled something towards the floor.

"What was that?" Phoenix questioned. He wasn't sure if he'd like where this was headed.

Suddenly Pearl's head snapped up, angry tears threatening to burst out of her eyes, "Mystic Maya was with another man!" She fell into teary sobs.

Nick's eyes widened and he stood immediately to comfort the crying girl. He rubbed her back calmly.

His mind had yet to process what she had just said.

"Mr. Nick! I saw her! She was buying us food and while I waited outside, I looked through the window and..." her face looked scandalized, "she was talking with a man I had never seen before! And they were laughing and smiling and he had his hand... and oh, _Mr. Nick!_" Pearl's sobs increased ten-fold as she fell against the befuddled lawyer.

Phoenix's chest tightened for a moment. At the fact that a child was crying in front of him, of course. No other reason.

He held her as comfortably as possible, "It's okay, Pearls... why does this bother you so badly?" Nick offered a goofy smile.

"How can you be so carefree!" Pearl relinquished her grip on the crouching man and immediately gave him a sharp slap. "Your beautiful Mystic Maya was with someone else! Doesn't this hurt you at all?"

"Pearls..." he rubbed his reddening cheek, "Maya is free to be with whoever she likes... even if that person... isn't me."

Phoenix wasn't sure what he was saying but it was the best he could contribute. He knew Pearl wouldn't like it but he couldn't stop the words. He felt sore and numb, his mouth moving of its own accord.

Phoenix felt suddenly strangely uncomfortable and he quickly tugged at his tightening collar.

"Besides..." Phoenix continued, "this was just some random guy, right?"

Pearl nodded. "But he seemed so familiar with Mystic Maya... he had his hand on her... her waist!" She whacked her own side for emphasis.

Nick swallowed an unforgiving lump in his throat. He didn't like this development at all. It wasn't because he was jealous but more because he was concerned for Maya's safety. If it was as Pearl's described, or even not, this could be some potentially dangerous guy hitting on his assistant.

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Maybe they were old friends?" He offered pathetically. Phoenix sighed tiredly unsure of his own reaction to the odd news. "Like I said though... many times before, Pearls... Maya and I aren't," Nick coughed, "...how you imagine us."

Pearl's tears were beginning to subside but she shook her head brokenly. Phoenix was hoping she would understand but he could tell that this conversation was far from over. However, he finally noticed that Pearls had come home alone.

"Is Maya still there now?" Phoenix said while standing up. There was an urgency in his tone.

Pearl immediately brightened up, "Yes! She is still at that burger restaurant down the road!"

Nick strode towards the door, straightening his tie. "I'll be right back. I just need to check on something..."

"Yes, Mr. Nick! Go claim your 'special someone' back!" Her eyes filled with hope.

"Er, no, Pearls!" Was all he could say before he swept himself through the closing office door.

His concern was mounting as he recounted the previous week's events of Maya's uncontrollable crying. She had made herself rather scarce since then and hearing about a potential threat was no comforting thought.

He skipped down the stairs, two at a time.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you everyone for the reviews though scarce they may be! Any little bit of commentary is extremely encouraging and helpful! Writing this story is fun and I hope everyone who reads also enjoys the feelings I am attempting to portray. It's ironic, huh? And sad how two people could be close and yet feel so differently about two of the same things. The tiniest of events could tear people apart too. Ah, just thinking out loud... haha

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick, don't be weird. He was just admiring my obi! His grandmother is a seamstress, you know?"

Phoenix let out a sigh a relief.

Maya continued, "And by the way, we have a date next week!" She winked.

_We?! _Nick's jaw dropped but he quickly put it back in place when he realized who she meant exactly. "A... a d-date! But you barely know the guy!"

"Well, duh, that's why I am going on a date with him. To _get_ to _know_ him!" She smiled cheerfully and marched out of the restaurant without another word. He didn't like the way she emphasized those words.

Phoenix fought every urge he had to argue with her about her decision. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly rebuttal with. If Maya wanted to date some loser she met at a burger joint then so be it! It was no concern to him what she decided to do with her life.

And with who she decided to spend it.

His last thought left a knot in his stomach but he chalked it up to hunger.

("Can I get three bacon cheeseburgers, please?")

Maya felt good.

She felt better than good, she felt great.

It had been a little while since her tearful outburst in Nick's office and she was glad the awkwardness of it had finally blown over. She had decided then and there that she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her relationship with Nick.

If she had let him be aware of even the slightest hint of how she honestly felt sometimes, it'd change the beautiful dynamic between them forever. And that was the absolute last thing she wanted.

Maya wondered how friends in movies could so easily admit their feelings and still remain friends afterwards. Such a thing seemed positively insane and impossible. Things just didn't work out that way.

As soon as someone says they like you, or vice versa, the atmosphere changes immediately. You start to question their actions as something they're doing just because they like you. Or maybe they wouldn't do them if they didn't like you. Or even...

Maya shook her head roughly, getting tired of her own annoying thoughts about nonsensical things.

It didn't even matter now anyway considering she was more than ready to happily move on. The little thing she had with Nick had yet to be spoiled and she was more than glad to cheer him on from the sidelines.

But it didn't mean she had to watch all by her lonesome, right?

That's why when a boy approached her while she was ordering food and asked about her spirit medium outfit did Maya offer a most glorious smile.

This was the turnaround she was exactly looking for. She still had it in her to attract the opposite sex and she was still yet young enough to find someone else. It wasn't too late for her at all and Maya was grateful for the distraction. On a side note, he was intelligent and also pretty cute.

Who knows, she'd think, this could all lead to something much more exciting.

"Mystic Maya! How could you? Your poor Mr. Nick was in tears when he learned of your devious affair!"

"Pearly, please! There is no "my Mr. Nick" for the last time! It's just a little date... Also, I highly doubt Nick was crying." Maya huffed.

"But, why, I mean-"

"Pearly! Don't you...!" Maya turned her head away and mumbled, "...want me to be happy?"

"H-Happy?" Pearl began chewing on her nail with vigor. "Of course I want Mystic Maya to be happy! Aren't you happy with Mr. Nick and I?"

Maya remained silent for a moment. "I'm always happy to be with you, Pearly..." She patted the young medium's head.

"So...so are you saying you aren't happy with... Mr. Nick?" Pearl stared at her feet, looking downtrodden.

Maya didn't respond.

Phoenix walked through the door a second later, burgers in hand. He paused awkwardly when he saw the stern faces on Maya and Pearl but continued on towards his desk without a word. Phoenix didn't really feel like talking anyway.

Maya watched him quietly as he walked away. His silence was a little unnerving but she figured it was nothing to get worked up about. They could talk later.

In the other room, Phoenix was greedily stuffing hamburger into his mouth and pretending he could appreciate the taste. Everything tasted bitter to him.

("...")

"Nick!" Maya called from the opposite room. Today was the day of her date with the mysterious boy. She felt a little out of touch with the dating scene considering she's never had a real one in her entire life. Sure, she's been out with boys alone and they have gotten food together but never with the intention of... what exactly? Where does a first date lead to?

Maya shrugged to herself. "Nick! Where are yooou!" She called again.

"What?"

Maya swiveled around to see a rather disheveled looking lawyer scratching his head in the door frame. His eyes were squinted and it looked like it took a great deal of effort to keep them open.

"Were you sleeping?" She questioned, rocking back and forth on the tips of her shoes. She wasn't wearing her typical spirit medium sandals and had instead opted for something a little more formal. She had to look good for her date, after all.

Nick merely shook his head.

Maya raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the matter. "Well?" She said, giving a little twirl, "What do you think of this dress? It's not much but it's the best I could find on short notice."

Phoenix rubbed his eyelids and attempted to widen them. His head trailed all along the spirit medium's body and Maya blushed despite of herself under his scrutiny. The dress was simple, white with a black bow around the waist, reminiscent of her medium clothes.

"Uh, it's nice," said Phoenix plainly, "you look different." He nodded at her and then exited the room.

"Hey! Where are you going? Different? Is that good?"

"It's as good as you want it to be," was the muffled reply. "By the way, where's Pearls?"

"I took her to the train station this morning!"

Maya sighed. Nick has been acting a little strange for the past couple days. He slept in more and his responses to her inquiries were less than energetic. A small part of her knew it must be jealousy that caused his unusual behavior. Not jealous that she had a date, but perhaps jealous that her attention was as divided as his was in regards to Iris.

She _had_ been spending quite a bit of time away from the office lately, shopping at thrift stores and taking Pearly along for the ride. Nick must've been slightly lonely. Especially considering he hasn't had many clients lately.

At any other time, Maya would've felt especially guilty for making Phoenix feel such a way but now she just felt excited for herself.

It was as if this was her small revenge at him for always visiting Iris and ignoring her needs.

Maya frowned; she had no idea she was such a little brat. But for some reason she couldn't help herself. She knew Nick didn't deserve the treatment she was giving him but then again, she didn't deserve what she was receiving either.

But then again, what was she receiving? Nick was free to visit Iris and have other friends besides her and Pearl. Maya understood this very well and scolded herself internally for finding joy in Nick's small suffering. It was immature and juvenile and she knew it.

But all the same, his attitude was starting to get on her nerves.

She marched into the other room where Nick had previously retreated. He was at his desk, half dressed and dozing away.

Maya sighed again, all steam of her previous anger evaporating in a second. She walked over to his desk and ran her hand along its surface.

It was weird, she mused, how fragile their little relationship was. Months before she would be so adamant that their friendship was an unbreakable bond. It was a friendship unlike any other. Thrown together under horrible circumstances but sticking through it with strength a million times more than anyone thought imaginable.

Friendships, in reality, could break at the drop of a hat. An unfortunate argument, matters outside of your hands, betrayal, lives going separate ways... the list was endless.

And Maya knew this better than anyone. She never was one for many friendships, but the ones she did keep were the most important things in her life.

But friendship was a two-way street and in order for one to function, both parties must be willing to contribute some sort of effort. And lately both hers and Phoenix's efforts were lacking.

It saddened Maya considerably but hoped it was just a mere slump that occurred with any relationship.

She stood silent a little longer and looked to the clock. Maya would have to start leaving soon. Her date was scheduled to start early afternoon and last well into the night, or so she hoped if it went well.

Phoenix's back rose and fell with every sigh of breath. His spiked hair seemed more limp than usual and Maya ran a timid hand through them. They were un-expectantly soft, but also a little oily, she noted with amusement. A small smile formed on her lips as she continuously ran her fingers lightly over the tips of his spikes, feeling them prod her skin.

Nick stirred and Maya immediately jerked her hand back. Her cheeks were tinged and she looked to the clock again for a distraction. It was about time she got moving.

With one last glance, she put her hand back towards Phoenix but instead placed it near his forehead. Giving him a final pat, she admired how warm his skin felt under the cool of her touch.

Removing her palm from her employer's head, Maya smiled a farewell, grabbed her bag, and scampered out the door.

When the door finally shut, a single eye popped open, lingering on where Maya had just previously stood. Phoenix straightened up, picking his now reddened face up from where it hid behind folded arms. _What was that all about?_

He sat very still for a time, simply watching the closed door. Phoenix rubbed his cheeks roughly in an attempt to calm them down but to no avail.

He gave up and with a groan, slammed his head back onto the wood of his desk.

It was going to be a dreadfully long night.

* * *

**AN: **Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, they really inspire me to keep at it! I really hope I manage to portray things correctly. I'm really not one for grandoise storylines. I'm not brave enough to attempt them. Anyway, this was a pretty short chapter. Also, you might notice that the point of view had been shifted in the past two chapters but in this one it was more of a back and forth kind of deal. I hope it's okay. Also also, the more I write this, the more detail I want to put into it rather than just the simplistic sentences I was going for in the first couple chapters.

One thing I struggle with the most is trying to make it as OOC-less as possible. I also struggle with coherent story advancement. I want to make a story that isn't cliche... but the more I write, the more cliche it starts to sound. I guess I'll see where the wind takes me... Sorry this was long.

Any feedback is positively great and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix fingered the slippery strands of his hair and grimaced.

It was simple, really. Almost trivial; the action of pressing one's fingers to his forehead. But for some reason it left a scalding reminder of her presence.

Phoenix buried his face in his hands. Shaking his head desperately to rid himself of such ridiculous thoughts. Those of which he had absolutely no merit for. He thought to himself, why? Why did his assistant leave such an impression? Walking around, sighing, pouting, smiling. It was all very simple. And yet entirely complex.

It perplexed Phoenix to no end. One second, he'd be inexplicably annoyed at her for accepting another man's invitation out and yet the next he'd be pathetically moping around his own office, and even later, wondering idly why he felt a certain way at all.

Frankly, it drove him mad. He contemplated heading over to the detention center for a bit to have a casual chat with Iris but decided against it. The sun was setting and the lateness of the hour would come off as unusual.

Plus, Phoenix definitely wanted to be home when his curious assistant decided to waltz back in from a night of (hopefully) awkward conversation.

Many hours later, Phoenix heard a light scratching at the door. Tentative and yet urgent, like a cat demanding to be let into the house.

He raised his head and looked over the back of the couch. He'd fallen asleep waiting for Maya to return from her date. Looking at the clock on the wall, he frowned when he saw just how late it was exactly.

Phoenix hoped they hadn't gotten into any sort of trouble. Though it bothered him slightly, Maya was a free-spirit and he couldn't deny she must've felt stuffed up in his office all the time.

Throughout the week following her date, Nick knew he had been rather insufferable. It was a weird sort of frustration that he felt when imagining Maya out and about without him. He was always there by her side and she was the constant that kept him comfortable. If she was on a date, she was completely out of sight. The thought made the attorney squirm but he knew he was in the wrong regarding his actions.

After a quick scolding about coming home before a certain time, Phoenix decided he ought to lighten up a bit. It was wrong of him to want Maya all for himself.

Getting up and marching towards the door, he swung it open, prepared to chastise the young medium.

"Maya, don't you know it's-" Phoenix paused midway when he saw she wasn't looking up at him but instead had her focus centered on the floor.

"Maya?" Nick bent over and tried to crane his neck to get a better look at her face.

She looked strained. As if she were concentrating her hardest on a puzzle she didn't fully understand. Phoenix could see sweat droplets forming on her forehead, a light sheen coating her cheeks. At any point of Phoenix's movement, Maya was sure to look in the exact opposite direction.

"Bad date?" Phoenix teased.

Maya scoffed, clearly offended but not even really sure why. "Like you'd know anything about dates, mister-!"

Nick raised a single eyebrow.

"Mister... loser!" Maya spit out lamely.

"So, I take it you didn't like him?"

"No, no I _did_ like him, I did! He was nice and sweet and really smart! But there was just... just one problem! And the fact that I liked him so much really bothered me because he wasn't-!"

Phoenix frowned, slightly surprised she apparently enjoyed herself after all. "Wasn't what?"

_Wasn't you! Wasn't you!_ She screamed over and over in her head.

"Ah, ah, uhm... wasn't..."

"Come on, spit it out!"

"Don't rush me!"

The pair fell into silence. Phoenix leaned on the doorframe, perplexed at her reaction. She says she had a good time and yet she comes home more flustered than ever. Nick knew he probably couldn't press her on this, but he attempted to in his own way.

"So... you liked him, huh?" Nick forced a sly grin.

"Shut up," Maya sneered as she pushed past him, throwing her bag onto the floor. She flopped messily onto the couch, snagging the ribbon on her waist on the way over. The black fabric trailed onto the floor in a tangled mess.

Following her back inside, Nick sighed as he picked up her belongings. His hand touched the ribbon of her dress and he brought it up slowly, admiring the texture as he went. It was smooth except for the delicate embossing of flowers sewn into it.

"Hey."

"What is it...?" Maya replied sleepily, the long night taking its toll. She stretched out completely, arching her back against the couch. She let out a small squeek of pleasure from the motion, feeling drained.

"The dress you wore tonight..."

"What about it?" Maya turned her chin to Nick and popped an eye open.

"It was nice."

"Oh...thanks?" She flopped onto her side, not sure how else to respond. She picked at the fabric of the dress in question, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about it. Maya was in no mood to interpret Nick's strange motivations for oddly timed compliments though. She was too busy worrying about the boy she had just been on a night on the town with.

To be honest, she didn't have many complaints. It was simple, it was sweet. It was probably everything Maya had ever imagined a first date to be.

She placed a hand to her cheek. At the end of the night, the boy had planted a gentle kiss in farewell. Maya could only blush in response. She had never been treated so tenderly by a male before and the action made her heart race in embarrassment. Thinking again about the memory made Maya clench her eyes tight. In a fruitless attempt, Maya tried to forget the suddenness of it; the lightness of his touch against her cheek; or how warm she felt afterwards.

Maya groaned. The constant worrying and interpreting and analyzing every motion and detail was driving her absolutely crazy. She rolled onto her stomach and let her arms droop over the side, brushing her fingertips over floor below her.

Phoenix watched her every move. The tossing and turning, the audible groaning... it was all too curious for him not to ask about. But it was late and he figured there was always tomorrow to question her.

Nick sighed but instead of exiting the room, he scooted himself into the small space leftover on the couch next to his groaning assistant's feet.

Maya moved over to make room for him but placed her legs in his lap.

"Give me a massage, won't you?" She crooned like a child.

"Hey, who do you think I am!" Phoenix yelled back indignantly. All the same, she felt the soft pressure of his calloused hands laying across her toes.

Maya smiled, her face still pressed up against the couch cushions.

The silence that appeared between them was comfortable now, a stark contrast to the strained silences they've been accustomed to lately.

"Nick?" A wild curiosity sprung within Maya and she couldn't resist taking advantage of the quiet atmosphere.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you kissed someone?"

_Urk!_ "W-what? Why're you asking me?"

Maya flipped onto her back to look sternly at the fumbling man besides her. "I dunno, who else am I supposed to ask about this stuff? Pearly?"

"What even is 'this stuff'?"

"You know... like relationship stuff? You've dated before!"

Phoenix's expression grew dark. "Well... that wasn't exactly what I'd call a successful relationship..."

Her eyes softened, "Right... sorry."

Nick shook his head. "But, yes, that was probably the last time I kissed someone."

Maya made a humming sound, her interest piqued. "And what was it like? Was it nice?"

Phoenix turned to look at her, "Why do you ask? Haven't you been kissed before?" He looked slightly amused and yet unsure of where this could possibly be going.

"Well, of course not! At least... not till tonight..." she trailed off, looking out the window to the lighted streets below. She thought once more of the night. They had been parting ways, that awkward moment of farewell to someone you weren't sure where you stood at. Maya was rocking on her toes as she often did during odd situations. The boy had smiled brightly, happy with the outcome of the night. Maya opened her mouth to say her goodbyes but was silenced immediately by a blur of movement and the pressure against her skin.

Maya barely noticeably shook her head to ease her thoughts once more of the memory.

"...What did you just say?"

Maya sat up again, alarmed at Nick's sudden change in tone and having momentarily forgotten he was sitting just next to her. When she saw him, his eyes were ablaze with a concealed fury. Phoenix was glaring right through her at an invisible target behind her head.

"H-hey now, what's with the scary face?"

Phoenix seethed behind clenched teeth, "On the first date! That little brat, I should-"

Maya immediately placed her palms up in a defensive stance. "Wait, don't freak out! It was just on the cheek!"

Nick momentarily paused in his mumblings but the look of anger did not drain from his face.

Maya squinted, examining Phoenix's infuriated expression. It wasn't often she got to see him so worked up over nothing. She was curious as to what exactly set him off exactly.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What would've been the big deal if he kissed me on the first date?"

Nick scoffed as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "He could've... taken advantage of you!"

Maya let out a snort, "Oh come _on_, Nick, I really doubt that..."

"Well, like you said, you're inexperienced. He could have definitely taken advantage of that." Phoenix looked confident in his knowledge.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Maya raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Er, w-well, it's obvious isn't it?"

Maya paused to think for a moment but absolutely no solution occurred to her. She shook her head.

"I mean, maybe you'd understand if you've been kissed before..." Phoenix coughed into his hand, "Legitimately speaking..."

Maya felt embarrassment and anger well up within her at the same time. Way to be condescending! "Well, excuse me, Lady Killer! I might as well just get some more experience if it's just that _easy!"_ Maya waved her hands in his arrogant looking face. She had no idea Nick could possibly be this...

"More experience, huh?"

Phoenix quickly leaned forward, placing a warm hand to Maya's neck, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips gently just to the left of hers, careful not to move them too much. It was chaste, barely a peck, but it left Maya stone-still. Her eyes were wide the entire time as she watched Phoenix's angrily shut ones.

"See..." he said, pulling backwards with his face horribly aflame, "You're completely vulnerable right now."

... _annoying!_

After the momentary shock wore off, Maya slapped Phoenix noisily across the face. He reared back, hand flying immediately to touch the blooming red mark on his cheek. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"D-d-don't do stuff like that, Nick!" She shrieked. "Don't mess with me!"

"M-Maya, I wasn't, I promise!" Phoenix said in hurried whispers. "I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to make a point!"

"Well, point made!" Maya stood in a huff. She straightened out her now wrinkled dress and stomped out of the room.

Phoenix was shocked. As well as he should be considering he shocked even himself. It seemed so utterly easy, so simple and natural to just lean forward. A part of him was scared too though, he knew, considering he veered left only just to miss Maya's parted lips and hit her cheek.

Nick sighed and internally scolded himself. What was he thinking invading her personal space like that? They were friends and co-workers and he had definitely crossed some sort of line. He figured he ought to apologize in the morning for his actions.

Though, on another hand, Phoenix felt a strange surge of excitement when he was that close to his assistant. The light had shined dreamily on her face and every nerve in his body commanded him forward. It made him arrogantly prideful that he could pull off such a feat. At the time, he felt like his heart was going to hammer out of his chest and that his face would boil.

But still, he pressed on.

Phoenix sighed again, dropping his head into his palm. Rubbing his hair, he berated himself over and over.

But at the same time as his internal punishing, another part of Phoenix was trying his hardest to recall the taste, the motion, the feeling he felt immediately before and during.

Unfortunately, the feeling slipped away easily, replacing itself with a sorry guilt. Maya was upset now and no triumph was possibly left over from that.

Unwillingly a smile slipped back onto his face. He forced a frown immediately after.

In her makeshift bed in the loft upstairs, Maya was crouched under the covers, willing herself to stop crying.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She pressed her knuckles into her face, as if the pressure would cease her tears.

"I can't stop," she moaned to herself. She didn't understand it. Why was she crying so heavily?

Maya was miserable. How can one second, she be well over the thought of Nick; deeming it impossible and silly and even seeing another boy in the process. And yet a minute later, she's right back where she started.

He'd drag her back down. Make her feel things she thought inappropriate in their working relationship. Stringing her along on this sick ride of emotions and complex feelings.

She didn't like it, traveling down this path. It was wrong. She was just ready to move on and once again he pulled her back. He had Iris and they both knew it to be true.

There was no way they could ever be. And besides, Maya thought more and more readily, she didn't like him like that.

That thought alone, or the thought of him being there and yet also not...

Both incited the same painful reaction.

* * *

**AN:** Hi everyone again! Here is a decently long chapter. Thanks to all who review, it really inspires me to know people like the stuff I dish out. I'm working on my writing a little more, trying to show and not tell as I often do. Writing is hard. A story like this is hard. It's not actiony packed like other stories. It's simple, like sort of the theme in this chapter was. Simple. Everything is always so simple and yet to complicated. Do you notice that? Everything could go wrong at the drop of a hat and yet be perfect with the slightest change. Simple decisions, simple actions. Maybe not so simple outcomes...

Thanks again and please review!


End file.
